1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for attaching an engine onto the structure of an aircraft such as a sail wing aircraft, where the system includes an upper beam which is firmly fixed at its front end to a first frame fitted onto the structure of the aircraft and which is in addition firmly fixed at its median part to a second frame located to the rear of the first frame, where the engine is positioned beneath the upper beam and where the system is orientated in relation to a longitudinal axis X, a transverse axis Y and a vertical axis Z, with two front points for attachment of the engine being arranged symmetrically on either side of a vertical median plane of the engine and two rear engine attachment points being located on the engine fan housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document FR 2 909 358 describes a sail wing aircraft which is in accordance with existing technology.
In existing engine attachment systems the engine attachment points are arranged parallel to the transverse axis Y. Consequently the attachment point bears forces along the X direction (longitudinal forces) and along the Z direction (vertical forces) but not forces along the Y direction. This is a drawback, since in this instance the rear attachment point has to withstand all the transverse forces. The subject of present invention is a system for attaching an engine to a structure of an aircraft such as a sail wing aircraft and which remedies this drawback.